The following description relates to refreshing public parameters in lattice-based cryptographic protocols.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems provide confidentiality by encrypting messages, and some cryptography systems provide authenticity through digital signatures. Cryptography systems may encrypt messages based on shared secrets, which may be generated based on public parameters.